


R.A.F.T

by Eunillul



Series: Words that end in -aft. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunillul/pseuds/Eunillul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles own a café.<br/>Shenanigans ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	R.A.F.T

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a small collection of ficlets about the adventures of Stiles and Derek and their coffee shop.   
> The idea all stemmed from a conversation with Mysenia, basically I was chattering excitedly about Sterek, and everything snowballed from there.  
> I don't write a lot, because of the amount of free time that I have, so I won't add the other ficlets for a while (probably).
> 
> I hope that you enjoy!

Stiles sighed in annoyance as he took the order of the prissy asshole at the counter; the man had changed his order for a fifth time and hugged at Stiles when he'd asked the man if he had gotten the order right.  

"I told you already," the man snapped. "I want a triple grande extra hot half a raw sugar, half sweet, vanilla latte with a shot of cinnamon and a shot of hazelnut." The man turned his head in irritation, muttering a "for fuck's sake" in what Stiles assumed was supposed to be quiet enough for him not to hear.  

"Can I get a name for the order?" Stiles attempted a smile, but his face often betrayed his inner monologue which currently was running along the lines of 'fuck this asshole, fuck him and his coffee. Actually fuck that, just spit in his order, c'mon Stiles he would deserve it.’

The man raised, in Stiles' estimation, an incredulous eyebrow and turned to look around the shop; it was empty and the man's ire seemed to kick it up a notch.  

"No." The man told Stiles. A snort from the bar caught Stiles attention, there was Derek smirking with HIS eyebrows and coughing into his shoulder to hide his laughter. Asshole. Stiles nodded at the man in front of him and wrote raft on the side of the man's cup.  

"That'll be 6.75$, dude" the man flicked his phone out in annoyance and wagged it in front of the scanner until it beeped, it took longer than it should have but Stiles wasn't going to tell him that it would beep immediately if he simply kept the phone still. Asshole wasn't getting any help from Stiles.  

The man stalked off to wait for his drink at the end of the bar, and Stiles surreptitiously rolled his eyes at Derek while handing him the man's cup; poor Derek must have a terrible cold because he hid his face in his shoulder again so he could cough, the guy should really go to the doctor, Stiles' inner monologue felt sorry for the guy.    
Stiles cleared the till and went to grab a rag to wipe the counters down, he kept a close eye on Derek and choked on his own coughing fit as he watched Derek brew the asshole decaf instead of regular espresso; serves him right, Stiles grinned.    
Stiles walked out into the cafe from behind the counter and went to clear and wipe tables, he got himself into a rhythm quickly and barely heard Derek's "here you go sir" before the man bumped into Stiles on his way out the door.  

"Asshole" Stiles groused once the man had cleared through the door, he turned look at Derek in commiseration, but Derek was no longer behind the counter. A tap on his shoulder startled Stiles out of his musings as to where his coworker had gotten off to, he turned again only to come face to actual face with Derek, who dropped a kiss on his lips while wrapping him in a tight hug.  

"So raft, huh?" Derek asked softly, and honestly Stiles had thought he'd known what Stiles had meant, seeing as he's made the man a decaf…

"I heard how he was talking to you, I didn't like it" Derek growled softly. "Of course I was gonna fuck up his day," and Stiles really loved the man whose arms were holding him tight, and whose protective streak could be set off by a fly buzzing around his head, and whose vindictive streak rivalled his own.  

"Love you too," Derek kissed him again before asking again "what does raft mean?”

Stiles laughed, long and loud before answering "it means rude as fuck though." This got Derek laughing too, and Stiles just let the sound wash over him.  

"As fuck though…" Derek gasped out, and his laughter picking back up; and Stiles wondered if he could convince Derek to close early so he could take happy Derek back home and take him apart.  


End file.
